Past
by Ulquiorra
Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's past as humans... How they became a Hollow, then an Arrancar, and the pain Ulquiorra felt. [Not a very good summary, I'm sorry]


**So yeah, I finally wrote that Ulquiorra fic I've wanted to write. XD It's not that great, I wrote this at 12AM this morning because I couldn't sleep and the idea suddenly came to me. I thought of it while listening to Ulquiorra's beat collection (I **_**love**_** "Our 'WORLD'"! XD) and remembering something Grimmjow said about Ulquiorra always killing someone by stabbing them in the same spot. .. Anyway, here you go!  
**Note: this is basically what I thought Ulquiorra's past would be like if he was a human… yeah, it doesn't go into too much detail though.**  
**

_I do not own Bleach or any of the characters._

* * *

"Finally, school is over!" a boy sighed, standing up and stretching. He took his books out of his desk and put them into his bag. He got up and left the classroom with his three friends.

"That history test was hard, eh Ulquiorra?" he said, looking at his friend behind him as they walked down the sidewalk, leaving their school. Ulquiorra shook his head.

"If you had studied for the test, it wouldn't have been difficult." He replied in his quiet voice.

"Nobody studies except for _you_, Ulquiorra " Another boy in their group sighed, adjusting his bag strap on his shoulder. "We're not all teacher's pets, like you."

"Nobody asked you, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra glared at the boy beside him, who glared back.

"Guys, guys," their friend laughed nervously. "Let's not start a fight… come on now."

This was their usual routine; Grimmjow and Ulquiorra argued whenever they were within a meter of each other, and one of their friends had to stop them before they got too far, like a couple times in the past. Those two never got along, no matter how hard their friends tried to make them like each other. Though they despised each other, their best friends were good pals with each other, so they got sucked into the group.

"You guys wanna go watch a movie tonight? Do something to celebrate finishing grade ten?" their friend Daisuke said. Their other friend Nobu shook his head.

"Can't. I'm busy tonight. I –"

Suddenly, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's heads snapped up and they gasped, looking around frantically.

"What the…?" Ulquiorra whispered.

"What? Ulquiorra…?" Daisuke blinked.

"Guys, get back!" Grimmjow said quickly.

"What? Why?" Nobu looked at him curiously.

"Just _go_!" Grimmjow roared. He and Ulquiorra shoved their confused friends back and ran off, leaving them standing there, bewildered.

"Is it one of those monster things?" Grimmjow turned his head to look at Ulquiorra as they ran side by side down the streets.

"I'm almost positive. It has the same spirit energy as the other ones."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra didn't get along, but when it was something like this, they had no choice but to cooperate.

They continued to run until they found what they were looking for. A Hollow.

That's right, the two could see ghosts. Nobody else knew about their gifts, though. They didn't even plan on telling each other… it was an accident how they found out.

"Damn, it's ugly." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as they looked up at the Hollow. It was extremely large and black, and had a large pointed nose and a pale face. It actually reminded Grimmjow of a witch. (A/N: It's a Menos, if you were wondering. XD)

"Hold on…" Ulquiorra said. "This one looks bigger than the other ones… much bigger. And the spirit force is much stronger."

"Who cares?! It's still a monster! Those Shinigami idiots should be here by now!" Grimmjow yelled, looking around the deserted streets. "Where the hell are they?!"

"Obviously something must be going on with them. Can't you sense the spirit force of more than one Hollow?! Let's try and hold it off so it doesn't do any harm until the Shinigami comes." Ulquiorra said. He was about to continue, until the Hollow brought back one of its large arms and swiped at the teen, sending him flying back, landing with a hard wham onto the concrete.

"You okay?!" Grimmjow yelled, looking behind him at Ulquiorra.

"I-idiot! In front of you!" Ulquiorra let out a hoarse yell. Grimmjow whirled his head to look in front of him, only to see the Hollow bring his claws forward, right through his stomach. Before Grimmjow could register what had just happened in his mind, the Hollow's claws ripped out of him, and blood began to pour out. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees.

"G-Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra yelled as he saw the new hole in Grimmjow's stomach. It began to spurt more and more amounts of blood. The black-haired teen awkwardly stood up, ignoring the pain shooting up his body, and rushed over to Grimmjow, only to have the Hollow pick him up.

Ulquiorra growled and tried to pull away out of the monster's grip, but it was no use. Suddenly, a claw went through him, through the base of his throat. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he let out a cough, blood spraying out of his mouth. The Hollow threw Ulquiorra and he landed beside Grimmjow, eyes still wide, wheezing and gasping for air. The pain was so immense. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't even think properly. As he took in another desperate, choked gasp for air, he looked beside him at Grimmjow. He saw the life draining out of him slowly as he lay there in the puddle of blood on the road. His eyes were still wide and he was staring lifelessly. He had lost too much blood.

Ulquiorra knew he was dying too. He had also lost a lot of blood, and he couldn't even breathe, due to where the Hollow had stabbed him.

As he took his last gasps of air, he saw the Hollow come back in front of them. Two figures, one clad in a black shihakusho (A/N: Uniforms Shinigami wear), and another in a white outfit then followed. Then... everything went black.

* * *

After that day, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow became Arrancars.

After Ulquiorra had passed out, the Hollow had eaten their souls. He had turned them into Hollows. But before it could completely devour them, a Shinigami and a Quincy had come and killed him. Ulquiorra didn't know how he knew this, though. But he knew that this whole thing was those two's fault. If it weren't for them, he would still be alive.

While Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were Hollows, a man named Aizen took them and gave them half Shinigami powers. Now, as a half Hollow and half Shinigami, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow remained loyal to Aizen-sama as his followers, along with eight others, as the Espada.

Whenever someone becomes a Hollow, they have a Hollow hole on their chest. But when you become an Arrancar, the Hollow hole moves.

Grimmjow's had moved to his abdomen, and Ulquiorra's to the base of his throat. The spots where the Hollow had stabbed them. The spots where, if they had not been hit there, they might have still lived. They might have still been alive, on earth, with their friends and family.

Grimmjow was obviously mad about what had happened, but Ulquiorra was terribly hurt. More than anyone knew.

He seemed like he was the most loyal Espada to Aizen, but in truth, he wanted to leave more than any of the others. He wanted to live again. He hated this. Why, of all people, did this have to happen to him?

Nobody would ever know the pain Ulquiorra held deep down. Nobody except for Grimmjow.

He was the only one who knew why, when Ulquiorra killed someone, he always stabbed that person in one specific spot. The base of their throat.

That was the only way Ulquiorra knew how to show people his pain. Trying to make them feel the same way.

But he knew they didn't. They didn't know the true pain Ulquiorra felt. They didn't know how it felt. Nobody did.

And they never would.

* * *

**Okay! Wasn't too bad, right? XD Hopefully not… I don't like how it ended though, I feel like it didn't make sense… did it?  
Anyway, the two people, the Quincy and Shinigami, were Uryu and Ichigo. The way I thought of it was, since Uryu made all of those Hollows appear (near the beginning of the series) and then that Menos appeared, I made it so that that was the Menos that killed Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Yay. XD**

**Also, this was my first fic with… um… depressing matters. And I hate writing depressing things… I like… cheerful things. XD But it's very hard to make Ulquiorra a … cheerful person. So I gave depressing stuff a shot. Hope it was okay! It was actually fun, too! I might do it again..dunno.  
Thank you for reading! Please review:D**

* * *


End file.
